Children of the Pharaoh
by Latest Night
Summary: What if Mana and Atem had two year old twins when he sacrificed himself for Egypt and they were 'blessed' by the gods with immorality to watch over his tomb with the Ishtars. Five thousand years later they're posing as Yugi's distant cousins. Would this change the series or would everything stay the same?
1. Prologue

**I do not own the characters or plot of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. I only own my own characters.**

Everyone thought that Pharaoh Atem and Mana were best friends. It is true that they were, but there was more to it than that. To put it simply, they were together. Mana eventually became pregnant and had twins, a girl named Anumet who had her mother's green eyes and father's black hair with natural red highlights and blonde fringe, and a boy named Aten who had his father's purple eyes and mother's brown hair. The only people who knew that the children were theirs were Aknamkanon and Mahad. Everyone else thought that they were orphans that Mana had found on her training with Mahad.

When the twins were two, Atem became Pharaoh. Unfortunately, not long into his rein, the Thief King, who the twins never learnt the name of, came wanting revenge for his village being destroyed to make the Millennium Items. Atem fought him and to save Egypt from the horrors of the shadow, sacrificed himself to lock the darkness away. Priest Seto, now known to be the cousin of Atem, then became Pharaoh.

The twins grew up within the palace and not saying a word about being the children of Atem, as they were taught to do.

When they were sixteen, the twins went to the Valley of the Kings to make sure that no one had disturbed their father's tomb only to be caught in a sandstorm, cut off from the path back to the village and blessed by the gods to watch over their father's tomb with a group called the Tomb Keepers.

For the next five thousand years they did as the gods asked and watched over the tomb. That was until a man named Solomon Muto discovered the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle and took them out of the tomb. The twins then confronted Solomon and agreed to let him take the puzzle back home with him to Domino City as long as the two of them went with him and lived as distant family members of his.

Agreeing, Solomon took them home with them. There the twins watched as Solomon's grandson Yugi pieced together the puzzle and unlocked the spirit of their now amnesiac father. They followed Yugi on his adventures and were there when he made friends with Joey, Tristan and Téa.

How do I know all of this?

I am Amunet, known as Amy in the modern world, daughter of Mana and Atem, sister of Aten, five thousand years old and now the distant cousin of Yugi Muto who is sharing his body with my father.

And one more thing. Aten and I do not see this 'blessing' from the gods as a blessing but more of a curse. I mean come on, the two of us have seen the years pass by and have watched those we cared about die.

I wonder how this next part of our lives will go.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	2. Heart of the Cards

Chapter 1 – Heart of the Cards

A group of us were standing around the table where Yugi and Joey were playing Duel Monsters and Joey was quite successfully losing the game. I was standing behind a stalling Joey trying to tell him which card would have been best to play and, as usual, he wasn't listening to me.

"Hey Joey," Yugi said trying to get the attention of his opponent. "Earth to Joey. Hey are you in there? It's your turn."

I could see which card he wanted to put down. "I wouldn't do that one if I were you," I advised, to which Joey grumbled out that he didn't need any help.

Tristan then came up beside me and pulled Joey into a headlock. "Aw, isn't he cute when he's thinking?" he teased.

Joey held the cards in his hand up for Tristan to see. "Hey Tristan," he greeted. "Yugi here's teaching me how to play Duel Monsters."

Tristan pulled back looking confused. "Drooling Monsters?"

"Duel Monsters you nimrod." He pushed Tristan away.

"Sheesh."

"They've been at it for hours," Tea said. "Joey's getting the hang of the game but Yugi's like an expert."

"Okay Yugi, it's time to duel," Joey said putting the card I told him not to onto the field.

"See each card has an attack number and a defence number. The first player to eliminate their opponent's life points wins the duel."

"Pretty good move huh Yugi?"

Yugi nodded his head. "Yep, pretty good move," he agreed pulling a card from his hand. "But not," he put the card onto the field, "good enough."

Joey dropped the rest of the cards in his hand and looked at the card Yugi put onto the table in shock. "What?" he exclaimed. "Thanks a lot. A card that powerful totally wipes me out." He then leant back in the chair and put his hands behind his head.

"Well if you had have listened to me in the first place, you might not have been in this jam," I told him before standing next to Aten.

"Wow, you stink at this game Joey," Tristan stated.

"Don't beat around the bush do you Tristan?" Aten asked chuckling.

"Don't listen to them Joey," Yugi said defending Joey. "You did fine. I just have better cards. You see our grandfather owns a game shop and I get all my best cards from him."

Joey practically slammed his hands onto the table and stood up leaning against it. "Your own game shop?" he asked. I could literally see him drooling at the thought. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Okay," Yugi said laughing at Joey's antics. "Maybe I can even get Grandpa to show us this super rare card he's got."

"I wouldn't bank on it Yugi," I said.

"Yeah," Aten agreed. "We all know how he practically worships that card like you do with the puzzle."

We all laughed and talked on the way to the Game Shop, which also served as our home.

"Grandpa we're home," Yugi said walking past me through the now open door.

"And I see you've brought company," Solomon said from behind the counter.

By the time that Solomon had finished speaking, all of us had walked to the counter and stopped.

"Gramps, could you show my friends your awesome super rare card?"

"Rare card?" he asked. "My special card?" he looked to Aten and I and the two of us nodded. "Hmm…" he put a hand to his chin in a 'thinking' pose.

Yugi clapped his hands together. "Please, please," he practically begged.

Joey bowed while saying, "Pretty please."

Solomon hummed before laughing. "How can I refuse?" he asked.

"Easily," Aten stage whispered.

Solomon playfully glared at him while pulling out the box that holds the card. "You kids are in for a treat. I don't take this card out too often." He opened the box. "Ready?" He paused. "Here it is." He pulled the card out of the box and showed it to the others. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon; so rare, so powerful I never let it leave my hands."

The other teenagers leant close to it. "Awesome," and, "Wow," said Joey and Tea respectively.

"Hm," Tristan hummed before taking the card out Solomon's hands.

Aten and I looked to Solomon who had momentarily frozen, while the others looked to Tristan.

"Doesn't look all that special to me," Tristan mused.

Solomon snatched the card back and held it close to his chest to guard it and everyone looked back at him. "This card is priceless," Solomon said. "There are only four of them in all the world."

"Speaking of priceless," Joey said, "I'm ready to trade."

Solomon held the card closer to him and turned his back to us. "Not for this card."

"Nah. I didn't mean that card." Joey looked around the shop. "I meant show me some other cool cards to get me started."

The door opened behind us and I turned to see Seto Kaiba, who somehow looked like father's cousin, standing there holding a briefcase.

"Hello," Solomon greeted. "Can I help you?"

Everyone else looked to the door. "If you can't," Seto said, "it certainly wouldn't surprise me."

"Seto Kaiba," Yugi gasped.

"Kaiba?" Joey asked.

 _Didn't Yugi already say that_? I thought to myself. I saw Aten try and hide a smile beside me. Okay so maybe it wasn't to myself.

"Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run?" Tristan asked. "What's he doing down here?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Kaiba replied. "But I came to see the card."

Joey took a step towards Kaiba. "Hey are you into Duel Monsters too?" he asked. "This is perfect. Maybe we can all duel together sometime."

Kaiba walked towards us. "Me duel you?" he asked as if he was offended. "I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire."

"What?"

 _I agree with you Joey_ , I thought. _Kaiba may look identical to ancient Seto, but he certainly does not act like him_.

"I'm the number one ranked duellist in the country and the favourite to win the Duel Monsters Championship," he said as if Joey hadn't spoken before turning away from us. "Ha. You wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me."

Joey's hands formed into fists. "Oh, I'm shaking. Maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of cards."

Yugi stood in the way of Joey as he took a step towards Kaiba. "Wow, take it easy Joey," Yugi said trying to stop Joey.

"But Yugi, Kaiba's askin' for it."

"I agree with Joey," I said. "If Kaiba wants to be a jerk, then let Joey have a crack at him."

Aten had to grab me so that I didn't lunge at Kaiba. "Don't stoop down to his level," he said.

"But Ten," I whined.

He shook his head. "Father wouldn't have used violence."

I turned to him with one of my eyebrows raised. "Oh really?" I asked incredulously. "Then why did he yell when the Thief King disrespected the court?" Aten opened his mouth to speak. "Or when he summoned Obelisk when Grandfather's sarcophagus was practically thrown into the throne room?"

Aten opened his mouth to speak before stopping himself. "You've got a point," he sighed.

The two of us were pulled from our conversation by the sound of something hitting the countertop very hard. We turned to see Kaiba open his briefcase and turn it around to face Solomon.

Solomon looked to be in card heaven. "Oh," he said in awe.

"Listen to me old man," Kaiba said threateningly. "Give me your Blue-Eyes White Dragon Card and I'll trade you all of these."

 _Say what_? I thought to Aten. _What did we miss_? He shrugged his shoulders.

Joey, Yugi and Tea leant forward awe struck. "Wow," they all sighed.

"Ah nice," Solomon commented. "But no thanks."

"What?" the three awestruck teenagers asked.

Kaiba simply growled. "Fine. If you won't trade, then maybe you'll sell it. Name your price. I can pay anything you ask."

"I'm sure you could," Solomon answered. "But his card is worth more to me than anything you could ever offer. Not because of its power or because it's so rare but because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend." He held up the box that I'm assuming he put the card back into. "And so I treasure this card as I do that friend." He looked to Kaiba. "So parting with it is completely out of the question."

"No," Kaiba said and looked as if someone had just told him that his company was going bust. His hands curled into fists.

"You'd feel the same even if it were a common card right Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Exactly," Solomon agreed. "You see, this precious card has bonded with my heart."

"Fine," Kaiba exclaimed slamming the briefcase shut. "I've heard enough of your nonsense." He walked back to the door. "Senile old fool."

 **THE NEXT DAY – AFTER SCHOOL**

"Man I hope he has some cool cards today," Joey said as the group was walking down the street to the game shop.

"Me too," Yugi agreed.

"Yeah," Tea and Tristan chorused.

"Okay Gramps," Joey said opening the door to the shop. "I'm back to get more cards."

No one was in the shop and Solomon wasn't behind the counter. "I have a bad feeling Ten," I said, to which he agreed nodding his head.

"Hey," Joey tried again, "hey Gramps."

"Grandpa, we're home," Yugi yelled.

"Maybe he went out," Tea reasoned.

"Maybe," Joey agreed. "But why would he leave the door unlocked?"

"He wouldn't," I said with a tremble in my voice. To be honest, I haven't felt this scared since the time that mother came home with a grim look on her face after Father had gone.

The phone suddenly rang causing me to jump. Aten put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close.

Yugi picked up the phone. "Hello, Game Shop," he answered. "Kaiba?" he suddenly asked.

"My bad feeling just skyrocketed," I whispered. Aten held me closer in comfort.

"What have you done Kaiba?" Yugi asked. When he hang up the phone and ran out the door, the rest of us followed.

No surprise, we ended up running all the way to Kaiba Corp and into one of the elevators.

At the top, the doors opened and we saw Solomon lying on his front.

"Grandpa," Yugi yelled running to his side and leant down to his height. "Grandpa, are you okay?"

The rest of us left the elevators before the doors could close on us.

Solomon looked up to Yugi from his place on the floor. "Yugi," he said in pain. "I failed. I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson in the heart of the cards but I lost." He groaned.

"Grandpa."

"How's the old man hm?" Kaiba said from across the floor.

"Kaiba, you sleaze," Joey yelled. "What have you done to him?"

"We had a duel, that's all, with each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize." He looked down smugly. "But I guess paying a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool." He laughed at the end making me want to run to him and punch him.

Tea pointed to Kaiba. "Kaiba," she yelled, "you should be ashamed of yourself."

"It was fair." He pulled a card out of his pocket. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon to be precise. "And look at the sweet prize I won." He then proceeded to tear the card in half.

All of us gasped. _More proof that Kaiba is nothing like ancient Seto. Seto would not have done anything to damage a Blue-Eyes White Dragon._

"Grandpa's most treasured card," Yugi gasped.

Kaiba dropped the two pieces of the torn card. "Yes the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card and this one will never be used against me."

Solomon put his hand out in the direction of Kaiba and the two pieces of his card. "Ah my Blue-Eyes White Dragon," he groaned. "My treasure." He lay back down on the floor and groaned again.

"Grandpa," Yugi said. "Hold on." He looked to Kaiba. "How could you do such a thing?"

Solomon held his deck out for Yugi to take. "Yugi here," he said, "take this."

"Huh? Grandpa?"

"I built this deck. I put my soul in these cards. And I taught you everything I know Yugi. Take them. Take my cards and teach him respect. Teach Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards Yugi."

"But Grandpa you need help. I've got to get you to a hospital."

Kaiba walked towards us and I got in his way with a glare. Somehow he didn't seem fazed by it and ignored me. "Sounds like an excuse to me," he sneered. "Your friends can care for you grandfather while you and I duel. Unless you're afraid."

"Take him Yugi," Joey said from behind us.

"Huh?" Yugi asked turning to face his friends.

"We can take care of your Grandpa while you take care of creepy Kaiba. Teach that rich spoilt brat what a real duel's all about."

"For your Grandpa Yugi," Tea said.

"I don't know," Yugi whispered.

"Trust me," Joey encouraged. "You're like the best player I've ever seen and you've got the Millennium Puzzle. You can do this Yugi. I know you can."

"We all do," Tea put in again. _She seriously needs to get her own lines_ , I thought.

Yugi nodded, turned back to Solomon and grabbed the cards. "Okay Grandpa, I'll do it." He took the cards from his Grandpa's hands.

"I know you will my boy," Solomon replied.

Tea pulled a marker out. _Where did she get that from_? I asked Aten. He turned to me with as much confusion in his eyes as I felt.

"Everyone put your hands together," Tea said. "And I'll mark us with a special sign."

She drew a smiley face on the hands of the others. Aten and I refused to let her place a mark on us.

"Huh?" they asked when they all pulled their hands away.

"What gives Tea?" Joey asked.

"It's a symbol of our friendship. So when Yugi's duelling, no matter how tough it gets, he'll know that he's not alone. We're all right there with him."

I took the marker from Tea and grabbed Yugi's hand with the marking on it. "I'm not really into the friendship symbol thing but…" I drew the millennium symbol next to the mark already there. "I'll give you a way to know that Ten and I are always there."

"That's the symbol from the puzzle," Yugi said looking at me.

I smiled. "We know," Aten said standing next to me. "But you'll understand one day Yugi. Don't worry."

Yugi nodded while humming. He then followed Kaiba to where the two of them would be duelling.

I went to follow the others with Solomon when Aten stopped me. "You go with Yugi" he told me. "I'll go with Solomon."

With a nod I ran to catch up with Yugi and Kaiba. When I had found where they had gone, Yugi and Kaiba had already gotten onto two arm looking things and were positioned over the duelling arena.

"We each begin with two thousand life points," Kaiba said continuing from whatever I had missed. "First player to hit zero loses." _So it's just like a normal duel_ , I thought. _So what's with all the theatrics_? "Are you ready to play runt?"

"Play time is over Kaiba," Yugi yelled before letting father out from the puzzle, though I don't think that Yugi knows that there's another presence hidden inside him.

Kaiba stepped back in shock when he saw someone who looked slightly different standing where Yugi used to be. "What the?" he asked either himself or Yugi I don't know.

"Now Kaiba," Father said. "Prepare yourself because it's time to duel."

It had obviously been to long since I had heard father speak as I had forgotten how confident he sounded and how safe it made me feel.

"Virtual systems ready," Kaiba said as if the change in personality of his opponent had not even fazed him. _Wait, virtual what_? "So let's begin." He laid one card on the field. "I attack with the mighty Hitotsu-Me Giant. Brace yourself Yugi. You've never duelled like this before."

The Hitotsu-Me Giant appeared on the arena in front of Kaiba.

"Huh?" Father asked. _I have to agree there_. "He's brought the monster on the card to life."

"It's my virtual simulator," Kaiba informed father. "It creates life-like holograms of every duel monster."

"So this is how you beat my Grandfather."

 _Okay so maybe Father didn't realise he's a separate being_ , I thought. _Or he's lying low for now_. "You snake in the grass Kaiba," I yelled. "Is this really a good way to treat the elderly?"

"Stay out of this pipsqueak," he said to me.

"What did you call me?" I was about to run to him when I was grabbed from behind.

"Let it be," I hear Aten say into my ear.

"No." I struggled to get out of his hold. "The only one allowed to call me pipsqueak is Uncle Mahad." I gasped when I realised what I had said.

Father looked at me with eyes that seemed shocked and confused. "Now it's my turn," he said shaking his head and turning back to the duel.

"Now you've done it," Aten scolded letting go of me.

"I'm sorry," I said looking down with tears in my eyes. "It's just seeing Papa made me forget that no one knows who Uncle is."

He could sense that I was close to tears so he pulled me into his arms. "I know it's hard Amy," he whispered into my ear. "But you also have to remember that everyone here believes that the only living relatives we have are Solomon and Yugi."

"Wah?" I suddenly heard Joey say from somewhere nearby. "Monsters? Real Monsters?"

That knocked the two of us out of our own little world and turn to face the duel and see that father had summoned the Guardian of the Fortress to the field.

"Fire ball attack," Father ordered the guardian to attack, which it did and destroyed Kaiba's giant.

"Alright go Yugi," Joey cheered.

"Huh," Kaiba said, "well played Yugi, for a beginner. But how will you deal with this?"

A monster appeared on Kaiba's side of the field. "Saggi the Dark Clown?" Father asked. "But that card has hardly any attack strength."

"True, your Winged Dragon's attack is fourteen hundred while my Dark Clown's is only six hundred but when I combine it with this card…" he held us a card.

"A magic card."

"Exactly. The Negative Energy Generator. It multiplies my monsters attack by three." His Saggi grew in size. "Dark Clown attack with dark light." His Dark Clown attacks and Father's dragon is destroyed. "As you can see, combining cards can be very effective."

Father placed another monster on the field but it didn't appear making me believe that he put it into defence mode.

"Dark light attack," Kaiba orders, destroying the defence monster.

Joey slammed the wall in front of him from where he was standing next to us. "Hang in there Yugi," he yelled.

Kaiba continued to destroy all the monsters that father summoned to the field. "You're not faring any better than the old man did Yugi," Kaiba taunted. "Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather."

"My Grandpa is a great man and a better duellist than you'll ever be," Father said. Aten looked at me with an eyebrow raised. _I have a feeling that as the two of them are sharing a mind they have the same thoughts_ , I thought to him. He nodded his head and looked to the duel again. "He entrusted me with his cards and I can feel his heart in his deck. I doubt you have that kind of faith in your cards Kaiba. But I believe in my grandpa's deck." He picks up a card from the deck. "And my faith rewards me with Gaia the Fierce Knight." With that said Gaia appeared on the field. "With a destructive power twenty three hundred." And with that Gaia destroys Kaiba's Clown.

"Way to go Yugi," Joey yelled.

"Alright Kaiba, your move."

"Ha," Kaiba laughed without humour. "This'll be over sooner than you think. I call on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon." That there is the clincher everyone. The Blue-Eyes White dragon appeared on the field and roared.

"Huh?" Father asked shocked. "No way."

"Impossible," Joey continued yelling. "We all watched Kaiba tear that card in half."

"Surprised?" Kaiba asked as if he expected this to happen. Then again he did tear Solomon's in half saying that it wouldn't be used against him. "Did you think your grandfather was the only one to possess a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" His Blue-Eyes attacked and destroyed Gaia. "Ha, your Fierce Knight is destroyed. Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters Yugi. Power is what this game is all about you fool. Faith is for losers. Like your pathetic grandfather." His Blue-Eyes kept destroying all the cards that Father put on the field. "In your entire deck, there's not a single card that can stand up to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon." He then holds up a card facing it towards Father. "So what hope do you have against two?" And with that the second Blue-Eyes appeared on the field. "Why don't you just admit defeat Yugi?"

"I won't give up," Father said being his stubborn self. Now I know where I got it from. "Grandpa's counting on me. A magic card. Swords of revealing light." The swords appear above Kaiba's dragons. "It stops all monsters on the field for three turns." The swords fell and trapped the two Blue-Eyes.

"How desperate. What possible good will a three-turn delay do you?" He paused to give Father time to think. "Quit your stalling Yugi. Or you will forfeit the match." Or so I thought.

"I never forfeit." He pulled out a card and looked shocked.

"Draw any card you like, it won't change a thing. My dragons may be frozen for another two turns, but my new monster is under no such spell." He played one of his cards. "The Judge Man, with an attack power of 2200."

The Judge Man attacked the face down card on Father's side of the field destroying it. Father then put a card onto the field and the Dark Magician appeared.

"Okay," I said to Aten when Father ordered the magician to attack. "I knew he looked like Uncle Mahad on the card but this is just freaky."

"I agree," he replied. "It's like he's alive again and defending Father."

"Like he did thousands of years ago." I turned my body to look at him. "Do you think it's a coincidence that Solomon looks like Shimon, Yugi got the puzzle, that Kaiba looks like Seto or that Solomon gave Yugi a deck with the Dark Magician in it?"

"I don't know. It might be. Or it might be that things are going to happen and ancient forces are at play here."

I laughed. "You don't have the Necklace Ten, so don't even try to predict the future."

He laughed. "Oh crap," he suddenly said looking back at the field.

I turned in time to see the Dark Magician be destroyed. I screamed remembering and feeling like Uncle had died again. Ten pulled me into him as I cried.

I could vaguely hear Kaiba talking. "So tell me Yugi, how's your faith now?" he asked. "On my next turn all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons are free to attack. This game's over no matter what card you draw. You can't possibly stand against my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Its over Yugi, you were never a match for me."

I didn't want to turn around. I just couldn't. "Don't listen Yugi," Joey yelled.

I could feel as though Father was losing faith and turned to look. When I saw that my feelings were right, I sent as much faith as I could to him. I didn't have any doubt that the Millennium Symbol had appeared on my forehead.

When feeling my help, Father looked towards me with a shocked look. I looked him straight in the eye and he got a determined look and nodded.

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this Yugi," Kaiba said as though he was going to win.

"My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba," Father said pulling a card from the deck. "But it does contain, the unstoppable Exodia." He turned the card around to show the head of Exodia."

"Okay maybe it's not a coincidence," I whispered. Aten shook his head.

"Ah," Kaiba yelled. "Impossible."

"I've assembled all five special cards. All five pieces of the puzzle." He put the cards on the field. A pentagram appeared and Exodia came through it one body piece at a time.

"Exodia. It's not possible. No one's ever been able to call him."

"Well now someone has," I yelled. "Show him what happens when you mess with this family."

"Exodia, obliterate," Father commanded. Exodia then proceeded to obliterate all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

Kaiba screamed and his life points plummeted to zero.

"You did it," Joey cheered. "Yugi, you won."

"You play only for power Kaiba," Father said. "And that is why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game, there is nothing you can't do."

"But, but how?" Kaiba asked confused and shocked. "How could I have lost to him?"

"Because he will always be better than you," I answered and cheered along with Joey.

"Kaiba, if you truly want to know, open your mind," Father told Kaiba before using his shadow powers on him. "There Kaiba, maybe now you will begin to see."

After Yugi was given back control of his body, we all went to the hospital and found that Solomon was feeling better and was able to be discharged the next day.


End file.
